A Gremlin In Glasses Swoops In To Save The Day
by this-book-has-been-loved
Summary: First installment in a Percy Jackson AU for Voltron. In which Lance and Hunk discover that they may not be entirely human.


"He's on his phone again."

Lance and Hunk sat in the back row of their classroom. Professor Montgomery was droning on an on about torque—whoever that was—and Lance was bored out of his skull.

Hunk, on the other hand, was intently paying attention, taking rigorous notes. "What?" he whispered.

"Marcus," Lance hissed. "He's on his phone again."

The person in question was sitting a few rows in front of them, off to the right. He was a new student, having only transferred to their school about a week prior, but had already made teachers' pet in nearly every class. Seemingly in opposition to that fact, Marcus was slouched in his seat, tapping away at the smartphone in his lap. Lance wasn't sure how he was getting away with it. If _he_ had pulled out _his_ phone, the professor would be on him in an instant.

"He's being so obvious about it!" Lance continued in a hushed tone. "How is _no one_ noticing?"

Hunk shook his head. "It's fine, man. Just focus. Don't get too hung up on this."

Professor Montgomery's gaze fell on the two of them in the back, hardening in distaste, and Lance only hunched further in his seat.

Professor Montgomery resumed her lecture, and Lance resisted the urge to bang his forehead against his desk.

"I just don't get it," he continued. "I mean, who the fuck is torque?"

Hunk glanced at him in mild shock. "Lance, torque is a _what_ , not a _who_. And we studied that weeks ago, we're on the next chapter now."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Yes?" Lance's attention shifted when the professor's tone of voice changed. Montgomery was looking towards the far left end of the third row, a slightly pained smile on her face.

"Well, _technically_ , centrifugal force isn't actually a force." The speaker was someone Lance recognized immediately—the precocious nerd kid who made most teachers' lives a living hell. They were wearing an oversized green shirt that made them look even tinier than they were; and they were already pretty small to begin with, having skipped a few grades and being younger than everyone else in class. "It's merely the reaction to the _centripetal_ force on the object in question, resulting in the tendency of an object following a curved path to fly away from the center of curvature."

Lance bit back a groan.

If it was possible, Professor Montgomery's smile only tightened. "Yes, thank you, I was getting to that."

"I hate this class," Lance muttered, resting his chin on his desk. "I hate this."

"Just a bit longer till the bell," Hunk reassured him.

Marcus raised his hand, and Lance's grip on himself got even more tenuous. "Though not a real force," he said, ignoring the fact that he hadn't actually been called on, "the centrifugal force is an _inertial_ force. Newton described it as the pseudo-force directed away from the axis of rotation that appears to act on all objects when viewed in a rotating frame of reference."

The know-it-all in the front rolled their eyes. "Well, yeah, everyone knows that. But it's still just an effect of the inertia of motion, rather than its own force."

Professor Montgomery opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say a word, the bell rang. The classroom full of students began to pack up, and Lance let out an audible sigh of relief as he grabbed his backpack off the floor. "And we're out of here!" he said happily. "Weekend, here we come!" He turned back to Hunk, who was still putting away his notebook. "Ready to hit the town, my man?"

Hunk rolled his eyes in exasperated fondness. "Yeah, yeah. Just gotta stop at my locker first."

* * *

"I swear," Lance muttered, "sometimes I'm pretty sure that guy's not human." He was leaning against the wall of lockers, speaking energetically with his hands. Beside him, Hunk had his locker door open, digging through it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Hunk agreed absently.

"Like. No one is that perfect!"

"I hear you, man."

"Fucking Marcus."

"Uh-huh."

"Him and his stupid _iPhones_."

"Yep."

"Thinks he's so much better than everyone else, just cuz he uses _Apple products_." Lance pulled out his own phone—a perfectly serviceable Samsung Galaxy Note 7, thank you very much. "Shit. You almost good to go? I don't wanna be late for the movie."

"Yeah," Hunk said, closing his locker door. "Ready."

"Perfect." Lance took off down the hallway as Hunk followed "Let's cut through the gym," he suggested. "That'll take us out closer to 2nd street."

When they got to the gym, they were shocked to see that it wasn't as empty as they thought it would be, and Lance's irritation returned full force when he saw it's occupant. "Oh, it's Marcus."

"Hey guys," Marcus replied, just as chipper as always, a bright smile on his face. "Just got the new iPhone XLV."

Hunk narrowed his eyes. "Pretty sure that's not a thing."

"I get all the newest iPhones before they're released to the public," he said with a smile. "This is the newest one! So new you've never even heard of it, I'll bet."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Get outta the way, I've got places to be."

Marcus made no indication that he had heard him. "These phones keep getting more incredible every day! There's so many cool new features that you humans could only dream of!"

"Us _humans_?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like, look at this app I downloaded," he continued, not taking his eyes off the screen. "It's so useful. Really helped me out when tracking you two down!"

They looked at each other and simultaneously took a step back.

"Wait, tracking us?" Hunk asked.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about," he said flatly.

Marcus finally looked up at them, still smiling. "But I don't need an app for what I'm going to do to you next!"

Right before their eyes, Marcus started to change. His arms and legs thickened to the size of logs, his shoulders widened dramatically as he began to grow taller and taller…

His face shifted, two eyes becoming one giant one in the middle of his forehead. His smile went from friendly and charming to a sneer full of crooked, darkened teeth.

The monster rose to his full height slowly, grinning widely down at them.

"Welp," Hunk said. "We're screwed."

"Shut u—no, you're right, we're janked."

The newly monsterized Marcus threw his head back and laughed, before raising his giant fist, the one not holding an iPhone, above his head, ready to pound them into tiny pancakes. The boys were frozen in place as he brought his fist down on top of them.

Right before they were crushed to smithereens, something small and green launched itself, screaming angrily, right at the cyclop's massive one-eyed head.

The giant grunted in surprise, trying to get a glimpse of the thing currently riding on his neck. "Wha—Get off of me!"

"Wait a second…" Lance said, narrowing his eyes. "Isn't that the weird nerdy know-it-all kid in our physics class?"

"Oh, yeah, hold on." He snapped his fingers a few times, his brow furrowing. "Shoot, what was their name…starts with a K, right?"

"Pidge," the newcomer shouted down at them, hanging on for dear life. "I mean, yes, you're right. But I prefer to go by Pidge." They held on tighter as the cyclops tried to dislodge them. "Now get out of here!" They wielded a strange weapon- like a cross between a dagger and brass knuckles, which they were currently trying to slash across the monster's neck.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Hunk said, already halfway to the door.

"Hunk, wait! We can't just leave him!"

"What?! Are we looking at the same giant monster thing here?"

"I said," Pidge growled through gritted teeth. "Get out of here, you stupid morta- Whoooa!"

The monster had finally gotten a hold of Pidge, ripping them away from his neck and halfway across the gym.

"Shiiiiit," Pidge said as they landed with a loud crash on a pile of gym equipment.

The monster turned his steely gaze on the boys.

"Just for the record," Hunk said matter-of-factly, "this is your fault."

They turned and ran towards the door.

"It's locked!" Lance shouted, pulling desperately at the door handle. Now they really did have no choice but to help. It was either that or cowering in the corner. The latter was starting to seem more appealing.

They didn't get a chance to decide, because at that moment, Pidge emerged from the pile of old, smelly gym stuff.

"Catch!" they shouted. The two of them turned around just in time to catch two… hockey sticks?

"A hockey stick," Lance muttered. He sent a glare towards his tiny classmate. "You couldn't have thrown us something more useful?"

"We're in the middle of our hockey unit, we don't exactly have a whole lot of options here!" And with that, they whirled back on the giant, weird blade thing at the ready.

"I don't know about this, bro," Hunk muttered.

"Yeah, me neither. Let's do this shit." He rushed at the cyclops while yelling, waving his hockey stick wildly in front of him. Hunk followed behind him, also yelling, though it was definitely more out of fear than determination.

They whacked uselessly at the giant's knees. The monster laughed. "You really think those cheap plastic things will do anything against me?"

"No, but this will!" Pidge pounced on the giant, swinging their arm like a street fighter suckerpunching his opponent. The blade in their hand sliced into the monster, sending the iPhone in his hand flying across the air and against the wall, showering them in a spectacular explosion of glass.

"No! That was my last backup phone!" Marcus roared.

"Oh, just wait three months for the new one to come out," Pidge scoffed. They drew their blade across the back of the cyclop's calves as they rushed past him, causing him to fall to his knees.

"You little shit!" He swiped at them, but they were too fast, dancing just out of his reach.

They ran up the monster's arm as he pounded the ground just next to them. "Fuck you! And your overly-priced phones!"

The cyclops twisted his body trying to get rid of the unwanted pest.

"Looks like you need a new service provider," they said intensely.

"Wow," said Hunk. "That was kind of…"

"Really cool?" Lance suggested.

Pidge drew their knife across the cyclop's throat, deep enough that his head hung off his shoulders for a moment, before exploding into dust, quite literally.

The force was enough to knock Lance and Hunk back several feet.

When the dust cleared, Pidge stood at the center of the room, covered in dust but looking quite satisfied with themself.

"Well," Hunk started. "That was. That was a thing."

"That's certainly one way to put it," Pidge muttered.

"So," Lance said. "Pidge? Um, yeah, quick question. What the hell just happened?!"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Pidge replied cooly, wiping their strange dagger against their shirt. "Well. I'll see you in class."

"Hold up!" Lance cried, chasing after them and grabbing them by the shoulder. "You can't just leave. What was that?!"

"Yeah, man," Hunk agreed. "A giant cyclops or something just attacked us, and you're trying to brush it off—"

"Wait." Pidge paused, turning to glance at the two boys. "You…could see all of that?"

"Uh, yeah?" Lance replied, looking at Pidge in confusion. "What kind of a question is that? Of course we could see it!"

They were silent for a moment, looking between Hunk and Lance in shock. They took a step back, eyes falling to stare at the floor, their brow furrowing. "It must have sensed you," Pidge murmured to themself. They looked up sharply, meeting the startled eyes of their companions. "What exactly were you doing before that thing attacked?"

Surprised at their vehemence, Lance stepped back. "Um. I dunno. We were just gonna cut through the gym to use the far exit."

"He said something about tracking us?" Hunk offered. "Something on his phone."

Pidge's expression changed to one of annoyance. "Of course." They raised an eyebrow, smirking at Lance. "Lemme guess. Too many selfies?"

"No!" Lance sputtered. "And even if that was it, there's nothing wrong with selfies! They're a great way to capture the moment—"

"Yeah, not for demigods," Pidge interrupted.

Hunk frowned. "Demi what?"

Pidge bit their lip, looking around them anxiously. "We need to get out of here," they decided. "Don't wanna be here when the police show up."

Hunk paled. "Police?!"

"Just follow me!" Pidge called, headed towards a side exit. "I'll explain once we've reached a more secure location."

* * *

 _'A more secure location'_ , as it turned out, meant the alley a few blocks down the road. The three of them crouched behind a dumpster, Pidge periodically checking the street for any intruders.

"Alright, know-it-all," Lance demanded. "We're at your 'secure location'. Now talk."

Pidge sighed. "Okay. You saw that, right? You saw what Marcus turned into?"

"Y-yeah," Hunk replied nervously.

"You're lucky I was there to help."

"That begs the question," Lance began. "How exactly did you know to come to the gym just then?"

Pidge crossed their arms. "I've been tailing that guy for _days_ ," they confessed. "Just waiting for him to reveal himself. I just didn't expect him to go after you guys instead of me."

"It looked like a cyclops…" Hunk added. "But that's impossible." He frowned. "Right?"

"Did it look _impossible_ when you were whacking at it with plastic sticks?" Pidge asked.

"Uh…"

"But yes, to normal people, it would seem impossible. So impossible, in fact, they wouldn't have been able to see it the way it really was. But obviously we're not."

"Normal people?"

"Yeah." Pidge crossed their arms and tilted their head. "Well, I mean, some mortals can see through the Mist. But the odds of running into two at once—"

"Whoa, whoa, back up. Why did you say… _normal people_? _Mortals_? As if…as if we're not?"

Pidge looked at them for a long time. "Yes," they said after a while. "You're not. And neither am I."

Hunk's eyes widened in horror. "If we're not human," he fretted, "then what are we?! Are we aliens?!"

"Relax, Hunk, none of us are aliens," Lance said. "Aliens aren't real."

Hunk breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're still human," Pidge assured him. "Or, half."

Lanced narrowed his eyes. "…what's the other half?"

Pidge crossed their arms. "You're in my history class," they stated matter-of-factly. "With Mr Harris, right? Do you remember what unit we were studying last month?"

"Um." Lance blinked. "Maybe?"

"Ancient civilizations," Pidge answered. "Egyptian, Norse, Roman…." They raised an eyebrow pointedly. "Greek."

"Greek," Lance repeated dumbly.

"Greek _god_ , Lance. One of your parents was a Greek god."

There was a moment of silence. Then Lance abruptly stood up, turning to walk away. "Okay. Good talk. Nice meeting you. I'm going back home, where things make sense."

"Yeah, where the police are out looking for the kids who just trashed the school gym?"

"But—" Hunk protested, "we didn't do that! That was Marcus!"

"Remember what I said about normal people not being able to see that kind of stuff?" Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow. "This falls under that category. I can guarantee that when they watch back that security footage, they're just gonna see the three of us, tearing apart the gym. No Marcus to be seen."

Lance had frozen a few feet away, mid step. He and Hunk were silent for a moment, processing.

Pidge sighed. "I've been here before," they said softly. "I know how this is. You wouldn't believe how many times I've had to transfer schools. My brother too."

"So…." Hunk still looked completely freaked out, as though he didn't know where to go or who to turn to. "What do we do now?"

"Listen," Pidge told the two of them gently. "Now that you know, things are gonna start getting more dangerous for you."

"I'm not a fan of the word 'dangerous'," Hunk said.

"I need to get you someplace safe." They stood up, brushing the dirt off their cargo shorts. "Come on. I know a place we can go."

"A place?" Lance echoed warily.

"Mm-hmm," Pidge said, flashing them a sly grin. "You guys ever been to New York?"

* * *

 **AN** :

BEHOLD  
THE PERCY JACKSON AU THAT NO ONE ASKED FOR  
BUT IT'S A THING NOW

And this is just the prologue ;)

My roommate Seifert/Kabber and I have been thinking about this AU for like well over a month now. We've been plotting it out bit by bit and are working on a big story for it (I'll be doing most of the writing, and Sei will be illustrating and doing comics for it).  
We have so many ideas for this AU regarding characters and their godly parents and how the Lions translate over and aaaaaa we're just so excited about it lol

[Marcus is a friend of ours who was hanging out with us at dinner while we plotted this. We were expressing anger over not being able to decide what kind of monster we should have attack them. Marcus suggested that we base the character off of him, on the one condition that he die a horrible violent death. So. Here ya go, Marcus.]

[Disclaimer: we wrote this on apple products. The entirety of this fic was written on my laptop and Sei's iPad, as well as brief parts on our iPhones.]

Anyways, this is the final installment of Platonic VLD Week 3! Even though this fic is a couple days late, so I didn't _quite_ finish all 7 fics in one week, I'm still ridiculously proud of myself for being able to write a fic for each day/prompt.  
(my energy has been drained. I'm dying. But there's still NaNoWriMo to do….)

Come hang with us on my Tumblr (this-book-has-been-loved), Seifert's Tumblr (kabber), or the Platonic VLD Discord server (NHYrCz5)

We'll see you in the future, with the upcoming installations to this AU. ;D

~Brigit (and Seifert)


End file.
